Written in Numbers
by LeaAusten
Summary: See how the lives of those situated on the fourth floor of 2311 N. Los Robles change when an anomaly in the form of Dr.Black is added to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Food. Food. Food. That was the extent of my thought process. Why had I said yes to the book tour? It feels like years since the last time I slept more than a few hours. In reality it's been three months. Finally I was back in Pasadena and early for a meeting with my publisher. Breakfast sounded like the best idea.

Walking into the restaurant, the first thing I notice is the ugly uniform. Really? Who picked the yellow sweater vest?

"Welcome to the cheesecake factory, can I get you anything to drink?" says a very perky blond waitress.

Glancing at the menu I ask for lemonade and pancakes. She smiles while writing it down. I almost feel bad when I add "no fruit on the plate, if they're not in the batter they're not on my plate. Butter and syrup on the side, and make sure the batter is freshly made." She doesn't even blink while writing it down, and still smiles at me as she asks if that's all. It's rare that a waitress actually smiles at me after taking my order. "Thank you that will be all" I answer.

She walks away to give in my order, and I find myself watching her as she works. She seems strong but fragile at the same time. I know that sounds impossible, but I've written the character for years and this waitress had that spark of life that always fascinated me.

"Here you go" the blonde waitress says as she puts my plate in front of me. "The batter was freshly made, no fruit has touched the plate, and gloves were worn the whole time" she informs me.

"Thank you" I answer back, slightly surprised by her happy attitude after taking my trying order. As I eat my fluffy pancakes, I keep my eye on the waitress and become more and more interested in her story. Being a writer, it wasn't the first time an individual has caught my attention. I decided to ask her. The worst she could say is get lost.

As she passes to pick up my plate, I start my interrogation. "Excuse me, I hate to be rude but what made you become a waitress?"

She stares at me for a moment and answers back a simple "because it pays the bills".

"Maybe a better question would be, why did you come to Pasadena?" I ask, shifting forward in my chair.

"Like most girls, I want to be an actress. Unfortunately, right now my only claim to fame is a commercial." She says matter-of-factly.

In my head I can't stop making comparisons between the character in my book "Bioland" and this cheesecake factory waitress.

"Are you strictly interested in television, or would you be interested in movies as well?"

She tilts her head to the side as if analyzing me before she answers "I'd actually prefer movies, but beggars can't be choosers ".

Taking out my wallet I hand that girl two twenties and my business card. "My book is in the process of being made into a movie, I'd be interested in you reading for the main character".

She takes the money and the card and looks at me with this disbelieving look on her face "Are you serious?"

I get up to leave and reply simply "call that number around 5, by then I'll have an appointment with the director set up. Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on my phone as I walk out of the cheesecake factory, I set up the interview with the casting director for the next day. I find myself really hoping she's as good as I want her to be. I walk in to my publisher's office with thoughts of the waitress still on my mind.

After a useless meeting with my publisher I decide to check out my new apartment. I had yet to see it since I rented the place three months ago, and was hoping my assistant set it up to my specifications.

2311 N. Los Robles, my new home. On my way up to 3A I come across a tall man with the enterprise on his shirt. Me being me, I great him with a Vulcan salute and salutation "Live long and prosper". He stops and turns his piercing blue eyes at me and answers with the Vulcan salute and a tiny bow.

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD. OMG, right?"

I smile at his joke and answer back "Dr. Alisha Black, BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD. Wow, that really is a mouthful."

"Dr. Black? Are you the theoretical physicist/ author Dr. Black?"

"One in the very same" I tell him. "I'm guessing you are the Dr. Cooper who is revolutionizing string theory and the Higgsboson particle."

It's his turn to answer "one in the very same." "Are you here visiting someone?" he asks me. By this time we have reached the third floor, so I take out my keys and tell him that I've just moved in. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" hoping he takes me up on my offer.

"I don't see why not, I have some time before Chinese food and Vintage Game Night."

"Vintage Game night?" I inquire.

"Every Friday is Chinese and Vintage game night, perhaps you'd like to join us tonight?"

I answer in the affirmative as I open the door to my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into my new apartment I can't help but sigh. I told my assistant 3 times what colour the curtains should be, Star trek blue. I wanted the colour of Spock's uniform, not this deformed pastel colour. Note to self, get a new assistant. That would be the second this month. Good help is so hard to find. My publisher says it's because I'm too demanding. I refuse to believe that's true. I just think that if I'm paying someone to do something, they should do it to my specifications or not at all. It's pointless for them to do anything when I'll just have to redo it. But, besides the fact that my assistant went colour blind when picking out the drapes, the apartment seemed to be acceptable.

Glancing back at the door, I see my new tall friend taking in my apartment. "What do you think?" I ask him, really hoping he likes my apartment enough to want to stick around.

"Is that a genuine CPR brass Steam Locomotive Bell?" He asks me, gazing at my bookshelf longingly.

"Yes, I was given it as a gift two years ago." Remembering the book launch party I had to endure before my publishing house presented it to me. "It was given to me by my publishing company when my book was praised in the Times."

"May I ring it?" he asks me tentatively.

I pass it to him, and when the bell hits its first note he tries to hold it back but a smile eventually cracks through his veneer. When it does, his face and eyes light up. I can't help bit gasp a little. He looks so innocent and almost beautiful when he smiles. I hope I get the chance to see it often.


End file.
